


Маленькие обещания

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cursed Derek Hale, De-Aged Derek Hale, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: — Срань Господня, — бормочет Эрика, на что Айзек резко шипит:— Не ругайся при ребёнке.— Это не ребёнок, — возражает Эрика. — Это просто...— Дерек?





	Маленькие обещания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336315) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 



Дерек не особо понимает, что произошло. Он только знает, что была какая-то тётя, красивая, но и очень злая, а ещё она пыталась обидеть его друзей.

Ему кажется, что он пытался бороться с ней, чтобы спасти своих друзей, и, видимо, сделал что-то не так, потому что сейчас его кости чешутся и он чувствует себя просто ужасно, утопая в мягкой футболке на земле в лесу.

— Срань Господня, — бормочет Эрика, на что Айзек резко шипит:

— Не ругайся при ребёнке.

— Это не ребёнок, — возражает Эрика. — Это просто...

— Дерек? — спрашивает голос рядом с ним, и он направляется к нему, хлопая глазами и разглядывая Стайлза. Ого, он такой высокий. Самый высокий в мире. Дереку кажется, что он должен быть таким же высоким, и он не понимает, почему это не так.

— Стайлз? — отвечает он и слегка хмурится от того, какой высокий у него голос. Он тыкает себе в щеку, пытаясь понять, что случилось.

— Дерек, ты в порядке? Ты можешь вспомнить, что произошло? Можешь?.. — начинает спрашивать Скотт и быстро идёт в сторону Дерека, протягивая руки, как будто собирается поднять его, и вот уж _нет_. Нет!

Дерек не хочет, чтобы его поднимали, потому что вдруг Скотт снова заставит его кусать злых дядь?

— Нет! — кричит он и бросается прочь от рук Скотта, побежав в ближайшее безопасное место. — Не заставляй меня. Я не хочу-у, — хнычет он, пряча лицо за коленками Стайлза и крепко сжимая ручками его штанины.

Стайлз защитит его. Стайлз всегда защищает его.

— Может, тебе стоит немного сбавить обороты, Скотт.

— Но...

— Ты расстраиваешь его, — огрызается Эрика и подходит немного ближе, вставая рядом со Стайлзом со скрещенными на груди руками. Дерек протягивает одну руку и хватается за её джинсы, получая небольшую быструю улыбку в ответ.

Дерек широко улыбается и затем снова прячется, внезапно став застенчивым.

— Ну что за милашка, — воркует Эрика и протягивает к нему руки. Дерек тянется в ответ и позволяет поднять себя. Теперь он становится выше, и ему нравится Эрика. Она лучшая бета на свете, а ещё самая умная и самая красивая.

Он гладит её по щеке и сообщает об этом.

— А почему _ей_ он позволяет себя поднять?

— Потому что я ему больше нравлюсь, — самодовольно заявляет Эрика. — Разве ты не слышал, Скотти.

Дерек показывает Скотту язык, потому что мама учила его не давать себя в обиду нехорошим людям.

Его мамы больше нет. И Лори тоже. И остальных тоже... Вдруг он чувствует, как его нижняя губа начинает дрожать, потому что он просто очень хочет к своей маме.

Он прижимается к Эрике — самому близкому к дому, что у него есть.

Стайлз перехватывает его в тот момент, когда он начинает икать.

— Я хочу к мамочке. И к Лоре, и к папе, и... и... и...

Всё так навалилось и надавило. Кажется, словно он может чувствовать только что-то одно за раз и сейчас это _грусть_. Ему очень грустно.

Стайлз гладит его по спине и мягко успокаивает.

— Думаю, лучше отнести его в лофт, — бормочет он над головой Дерека, осторожно качая его.

Дерек утыкается в футболку Стайлза и позволяет унести себя отсюда.

«»

— Жёлтый, — требует Дерек, и Айзек покорно передаёт ему запрашиваемый карандаш.

Ему лишь смутно и отдалённо кажется, что он должен делать что-то ещё, но он не совсем уверен, что именно.

Он знает, что ему нравится рисовать, и что это делает его счастливым. Как и Айзек рядом с ним, передающий ему карандаши, а ещё просмотр мультиков по телевизору.

Дерек высовывает язык от усердия и хмурится, крутя карандаш, чтобы сделать Айзеку пушистые волосы.

Айзек был его первой бетой и он ему очень нравится. Айзек супер храбрый и он улыбается как щеночек, а ещё у него мягкие шарфы, которые так нравятся Дереку. Он задумывается над тем, что если он укусил Айзека первым, то значит ли это, что он его первенец.

Он решает спросить, и Айзек смеётся:

— Для этого тебе нужно быть моим отцом.

— Я могу быть твоим папой, — уверяет Дерек. — Ты можешь всегда есть мороженое и ложиться спать в любое время.

Айзек снова смеётся, но это добрый смех. Дерек слышал, как Айзек зло смеётся пару раз, и ему нравится то, что сейчас это не так.

— Ты скорее ворчливый старший брат.

— Я старший брат Коры. Я помогаю ей с домашкой и устраивать приколы.

— Приколы? — спрашивает Айзек.

Дерек тянет ручки к зелёному карандашу, и Айзек передаёт его.

— Да-а. Один раз мы наполнили комнату Лори блёстками, — хихикает он. — Блёстки там были целую _вечность_. Мамуля очень сердилась.

— Может, как-нибудь мы с тобой тоже устроим приколы.

Дерек поднимает на него взгляд и охает.

— Прямо сейчас! Мы можем сделать «цель карандаша»!

— «Цель карандаша»?

Дерек кивает и двигается ближе, устанавливая карандаш на конце кофейного столика так, чтобы одна его часть была на весу, и смотрит на спинку дивана, рядом с которой Дитон разговаривает со Стайлзом и Скоттом.

— Я чемпион в «цели карандаша», — с гордостью заявляет он. — Смотри. 

Дерек шлёпает по концу карандаша, который свисает со стола, и он отправляется в полёт, ударяя Дитона прямо по плечу.

Айзек смотрит большими глазами на Дерека долю секунды, а потом сгибается пополам от смеха.

Доктор Дитон медленно поворачивается к нему и он не выглядит счастливым или сердитым. Он вообще не выражает никаких эмоций, но это нормально.

Скотт смотрит на него через плечо Дитона, слегка нахмурившись, а Стайлз смотрит с другой стороны удивлёнными глазами и с крепко прижатой ко рту рукой.

— Дерек, — спокойно говорит доктор Дитон, и Дерек морщит нос, торопясь спрятаться под кофейным столиком, чтобы ему не пришлось с ним здороваться.

— Думаю, ты ему не нравишься, — слышит он, как говорит Стайлз со смешком.

Айзек смотрит на него с улыбкой и протягивает руку.

— Это было круто. Давай пять.

Дерек радостно улыбается и хлопает ладошкой по ладони Айзека, не вылезая из своей прятки, пока доктор Дитон не уходит, но это не страшно, потому что Айзек садится рядом с ним, захватив для него бумагу и карандаши.

«»

— Это тебе, — говорит Дерек, его щёки горят, и он трёт их ладонью.

Бойд наклоняется и берёт листок бумаги, который Дерек ему протягивал, пристально разглядывает его, а затем улыбается одной из тех редких улыбок, и Дерек _очень_ горд собой.

— Мне очень нравится. Спасибо. 

Дерек лучезарно улыбается и протягивает руки для обнимашек. Он обожает обнимашки и считает, что люди должны получать их всё время.

Бойд поднимает его и сажает себе на плечи.

— Вот так, — говорит он. — Теперь ты снова высокий.

Дерек гладит его по щеке, чтобы Бойд знал, как сильно он это ценит.

«»

— Хочу торт, — объявляет он, болтая ногами туда-сюда и наблюдая за стаей, которая наблюдает за ним.

— Он быстро регрессирует, — отмечает Лидия.

— Дитон сказал, что мы должны просто переждать, — говорит Скотт.

— Всё не так уж и плохо, — спорит Эрика.

— Всё ещё хочу торт, — добавляет Дерек. — Где Стайлз? Он может принести мне торт?

Они ведут себя так, словно не услышали его.

— Может, нам стоит ускорить процесс, найти ведьму?

— Да, но кто-то должен остаться за няньку.

Дерек фыркает на них всех и прыгает со стойки, аккуратно приземляясь на ноги и вскидывая голову вверх, чтобы попытаться унюхать, куда ушёл Стайлз.

Он находит его в кабинете, сгорбившегося над ноутбуком.

— Стайлз, я хочу торт, — говорит он, идя неровной походкой в его сторону и дёргая его за штанины, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Что... — Стайлз слегка вздрагивает, растерянно моргая. — Ох. Привет, малыш, как ты...

— Нет, — хмурится Дерек, качая головой.

— Нет?

— Нет. Ты зовёшь меня большим парнем. Я всё ещё хочу быть большим парнем, потому что мне нужно снова вырасти.

Стайлз улыбается ему и кивает.

— Конечно, большой парень. Что ты здесь делаешь, разве ты не с остальными?

— Они были _скучными_ , — морщит он нос. — И не давали мне торт.

Стайлз фыркает, но по-доброму, а не как все другие люди.

— Хорошо, мне только нужно кое с чем закончить, а потом я добуду тебе торт.

— Клёво, — кивает Дерек, а затем, когда Стайлз собирается придвинуть свой стул обратно к столу, он использует хватку, из которой он ещё не выпустил штаны Стайлза, чтобы вскарабкаться вверх, усаживаясь ему на колени. — Я помогу.

Стайлз треплет ему волосы, и Дерек игриво щёлкает зубами на его пальцы.

Он продержался целых десять минут, прежде чем уснуть, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Стайлза.

«»

— Кора! — кричит Дерек и бежит прямо к ней, обхватывая руками её ноги и крепко сжимая.

— Серьёзно, я оставила вас одних на _один месяц_ , а вы превратили моего брата в ребёнка.

— Это не мы, а ведьма! — возмущённо говорит Эрика.

Кора поднимает его на руки и трётся щекой о его волосы, как раньше это делал он, когда она была самой маленькой, а он — самым большим.

— Кто бы сомневался, — ворчит она и сажает Дерека на бедро, позволяя ему немного понюхать её шею и начать играть с её волосами, как он когда-то делал это с мамой.

— Я скучал по тебе, Кори, — бормочет Дерек в её шею, на что в ответ его крепко-крепко обнимают.

Кора даёт ему торт, потому что она лучшая сестра на свете.

«»

Дерек ест свой торт, когда Эрика наводит на него телефон и хитро улыбается из-за него.

— Привет, — машет Дерек. — Хочешь торт?

— Нет, спасибо, милый. Можешь ответить на парочку вопросов для тётушки Эрики?

— Ты не моя тётя, — сообщает он ей.

— Давай притворимся, что твоя.

— Хорошо.

— Эрика, что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Стайлз, входя на кухню с пачкой туалетной бумаги, потому что у Дерека по какой-то причине нет салфеток.

Он подходит к Дереку и вытирает ему щёки.

— Снимаю, чтобы никогда не потерять эти чудесные воспоминания.

— То есть, для шантажа.

— Я так и сказала. Итак. Кто самый милый из всех, Дерек?

— Мамуля, — быстро отвечает Дерек.

Эрика улыбается той небольшой доброй улыбкой, которую она любит скрывать.

— А кто самый милый _тут_?

— Стайлз самый милый. Поэтому я хочу на нём жениться. _Да-да_.

Эрика визжит от восторга, перемещая телефон, чтобы теперь он был направлен на Стайлза.

— Я же тебе говорила.

— Нет.

— _Я же тебе говорила_.

— Он ребёнок и наверняка всех считает милыми и хочет жениться на них.

Дерек хмурится на него, потому что Стайлз не понимает, как Стайлз может не понимать.

— Нет, — качает головой он, потому что это очень важно. Он забирается на стойку и на коленках идёт к Стайлзу, затем берёт в ладони его щёки, смутно задумываясь о том, как это странно, что он не может полностью накрыть их своими широко разведёнными пальцами.

— Я хочу жениться на тебе, потому что ты очень милый и очень хороший, и ты всегда помогаешь мне и стараешься держать плохих дядь подальше. Ты супер-пупер умный и верный, и когда я снова буду большим, я куплю тебе _целую_ луну.

Щёки Стайлза слегка краснеют, а его взгляд становится мягче, и Дерек гордо улыбается, потому что он понимает. Теперь Стайлз понимает, что он для него самый важный-преважный.

Он наклоняется и очень нежно целует Дерека в лоб.

— Скажи мне это, когда не будешь выглядеть как пятилетка, и я приглашу тебя на свидание.

Дерек рьяно кивает и затем прыгает на Стайлза, потому что обнимашки очень важны.

Стайлз негромко смеётся и с лёгкостью его ловит, взъерошивая ему волосы.

«»

— Кажется, я нашла кое-что, что поможет нам ускорить процесс, — объявляет Лидия и садится рядом со Стайлзом.

Дерек щурится на неё, забираясь на диван с пола, где он раскрашивал, и прижимается к Стайлзу с другой стороны.

Не то чтобы он _ревнует_ , но Стайлзу очень долго нравилась Лидия, и это похоже на тот случай, когда Кори не играла с игрушкой, поэтому Дерек взял её, а затем она её сразу захотела, и Дереку это _не нравится_.

— Серьёзно? Что это...

Она кладёт руку на ногу Стайлза, и Дерек шлёпает по ней.

— Нет, — дуется он, забираясь к нему на колени и разваливаясь на них в меру своих возможностей. — Нет, _моё_. Ты не можешь забрать его.

Лидия смотрит на Дерека с лёгкой обидой, затем слегка качает головой, откидывая волосы через плечо и покровительственно улыбаясь.

— Не волнуйся, милый. Он весь твой.

Дерек шипит на неё и обхватывает рукой шею Стайлза, буравя её недобрым взглядом всё то время, пока Лидия объясняет, как снова сделать Дерека большим.

«»

Ему приходится выпить что-то очень-очень невкусное, и единственная причина, по которой он на это согласился, это что Кори пошла за _ещё одним_ тортом.

И вдруг Дерек уже снова чувствует себя самим собой, стоит посреди комнаты с одеялом на плечах, а стая смотрит на него с нетерпением.

— Что ж, это было разочаровывающе, — немного отстранённо замечает Айзек. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Голым, — говорит Дерек, потому что так и есть, и Стайлз _прямо тут_ , и... вау. Дерек только что вспомнил, как признался ему в вечной любви, будучи ребёнком.

Фантастика.

Его жизнь просто... _великолепна_.

— Как думаете, он всё помнит? — спрашивает Эрика, с сомнением поглядывая на него.

— Я помню достаточно, чтобы сказать тебе, что если ты не сотрёшь всё со своего телефона, я выброшу его в реку.

— Ребёнком он мне нравился больше, — цокает языком она, но её сердце говорит обратное, и Дереку приходится на мгновение опустить голову, чтобы улыбка не была видна так явно.

— Так значит, ты всё помнишь? — Стайлз пытается звучать непринуждённо, что у него, конечно же, не выходит.

— Ага.

— Ита-ак, — говорит он, растягивая «а» и всё ещё пытаясь добавить своему тону непринуждённости, и Дерек уверен, что в этот момент непринуждённость собирается подать против него судебный запрет. — По поводу того, что ты сказал... если ты правда это имел в виду... то есть, — он немного неловко пожимает плечами, и... оу.

_Оу_.

— Да, я... возможно, не такими простыми словами, но... да.

— Боже, вы двое безнадёжны, — качает головой Лидия, по-видимому устав от них. Она собирает свои вещи и направляется к двери, и остальная часть стаи словно воспринимает это как сигнал к тому, что пора уходить, хотя Дерек может с уверенностью сказать, что они все прислушиваются к разговору.

(Он готов поставить деньги на это.)

— Круто, — говорит Стайлз и затем добавляет: — Тогда как насчёт свидания, которое, скорее всего, приведёт к свадьбе, которую ты так любезно изобразил на рисунке.

Дерек стонет и рассматривает вариант выпрыгнуть из окна, чтобы избежать того множества рисунков, которое он нарисовал для всех, а стая настояла прикрепить к холодильнику.

— Я готов довести дело до конца, если ты готов.

— Я готов.

Стайлз улыбается, и эта улыбка кажется почти застенчивой.

— Думаю, тебе сначала нужно одеться. И тогда, может, заедешь за мной в пять?

Дерек проигрывает битву со своими губами и они растягиваются в улыбке. 

— Конечно.

— Круто. Тогда увидимся в пять, — говорит он, проходя мимо Дерека, когда направляется к двери, и треплет ему волосы. — Большой парень.

Дерек игриво щёлкает зубами на его пальцы, и Стайлз смеётся весь путь до своего джипа.

(После нескольких свиданий и нескольких лет они _действительно_ женятся.

Эрика приносит на свадьбу то записанное видео, всё это время хихикая.

Дерек так сильно вжимается в стул, что почти оказывается под столом, в то время как Стайлз сжимает его руку и воркует вместе со всеми их друзьями и семьёй.

Иногда Дерек задаётся вопросом, почему он женился на этом идиоте, но потом он смотрит на Стайлза, который свободно смеётся и вот так улыбается Дереку, и тогда он вспоминает.

_Потому что он самый милый из всех_.)


End file.
